Lumine Noctis
by JigokuJester
Summary: Light of the night Love story between Loki/OC, Stark/OC
1. The Beginning

It was snowing. As far as the eye saw, it was snowing. The snow seemed alight with a soft blue glow, the jagged rocks protruding here and there through the ice. The silence seemed impenetrable...

Among the snow and rocks, a girl of 9 or 10 lay. Her short blond hair was scattered, framing her deathly pale face, a trickle of blood frozen on her forehead. Her lips, once rosy and warm, were now slowly turning a bluish- purplish colour. But her most striking feature were her eyes. They were open, an empty, glassy green, and in them was a frozen expression of wonder that seemed to shine. Numerous bruises were seen through her light nightdress, one was blooming a dark lavender on her cheek...

Tear streaks stained her skin, frozen in the cold. The girl was the image of hurt and yet beauty, the bruises and white skin giving her a ghostly, but radiant appearance...

Always alone, she was destined to die alone, forgotten, not cared for... She was saved however, brought back to life by someone she did not know, least of all expect...

Two young boys, slightly older than her, had found her in the snow. One, dark- haired and pale, with piercing emerald eyes, a young magician, had sensed a spark of life somewhere nearby and headed towards it as soon as his brother had tired of watching the adults spar. The other, blond- haired and stubborn- looking, had followed his brother with nothing better to do. So they happened upon the girl.

Both had understood this being wasn't from Asgard or Jotunheim, for she looked too fragile and different from both of the races. So they proposed she was human. But she was too beautiful to be any normal human, and her ears were pointed. Her eyes were slightly larger and slanted, the pupil catlike, her build slightly angular but graceful even in unconsciousness. Moreover, no normal being could have kept its soul connected to its body for such a long time after death... And she was mesmerizing. There was something about her that made you want to stare at her for hours on end. And since her soul was still connected to her body, there was a chance to save her with magic. But it was too risky for one so young...

The smarter of the two had wanted to immediately run back and call for help, but his brother was so self- confident that he had already started gathering lightning in the palm of his hand and spreading it throughout the girls body, trying to repair the damage. And that electricity was slowly getting out of control. Being only 12, Thor still couldn't properly control his powers, so Loki had no choice but to run back to his foolish brother and try to minimize the effects the electricity was making throughout the girls body...

Together, Thor and Loki's power formed a translucent sapphire shimmering veil over her form, which was seeping into her skin, altering it and her as well. Finally, the intensity of the veil knocked Thor and Loki sprawling into the distance, where, fortunately, Odin caught his beloved sons before they could hurt themselves. Then he looked over to the almost blinding glare in the snow, and saw the girl rising, the lightning and magic aura still sparkling and moving over her now rosy skin, her eyes no longer glassy and empty, her injuries gone. As the magic abided, the girl looked over to him, bewildered, then, as she was about to fall, he dropped his sons into the piles of snow nearby, and in a flash caught her as she fainted.

Then he turned to his sons with a strict but pleased look on his face.

-' What you two have done was undoubtedly foolish and stupid.' They bowed their heads in shame.

-' But since you have succeeded, I will overlook this incident. You are to go back to camp and wait for me.' He said sternly. And, as if unable to stop himself, Loki asked:

-' What of the girl, Father?' Surprised, Odin looked at his son. Loki's cheeks were coated with a faint blush, and he was fiddling with the hem of his robe. Thor tried to look impassive, but had also paused to listen to the girls' fate. Frankly, he wasn't surprised they had such an interest in her. He himself was interested in how she had gotten into Asgard and how Heimdall hadn't seen her.

-' I will erase her memories of this encounter and send her back to Earth. She has no need to know of us, and now that you two have saved her, she will continue to live a normal life in her own world. Although *he furrowed his brow* I really don't know what effects your 'healing' will have on her abilities. In any case, I will not be able to do anything about that since we do not know what those after- effects will be.'

-' I see...' Loki trailed off quietly, and without another world went off to camp. His brother followed soon after, running to catch up to him.

Odin turned back to the fragile creature lying in his arms and proceeded to erase her memories, shuddering at the pain and hurt in her past. Then he flew off to Heimdall, and, passing through the portal, searched for a place for her himself. Then, placing her gently on a doorstep of a lonely woman, he rang the doorbell and disappeared from sight. She seemed to have lost her husband a while ago, and was still grieving for the only man she loved. Additionally, she was unable to bear children, and now, even finding a 9 year old child on her doorstep, unconscious, she was determined to keep the girl. He watched the woman as a look of surprise, then slight happiness flashed on her face, and she picked the child up, closing the door behind her.

Odin had done all he could for the girl to have a happy future. And if not for the events that occurred that day, our story wouldn't have happened...


	2. Chapter One

Five years later. Thirty years before Tony Stark's capture.

It was snowing in London. When I say snowing, I mean more like drizzling. The cold rainy weather kept most people off the streets, and the few that were outside were heavily bundled up with large black umbrellas overhead.

Really, everyone looked like they were heading to a funeral, or, as if it was at least -10C, not some meager -3C. The passers- by were hurrying to cover as fast as their high- heeled, expensive boots allowed. I remained on the road, sitting on the wet pavement, looking up at the clouds with a distant expression. Some people gave me strange looks as they passed by, for who would be such an idiot as to sit in the rain and sleet in a simple shirt and jeans?

Only me, obviously... Unlike most, I was almost immune to the cold- I could sit in the rain or snow for hours and not get even slightly sick. So, whenever I needed to think, that's what I did. No person in their sane mind would bother me out here, especially in this weather. As I was musing on my thoughts, a man came up to me with an umbrella, holding it over my head.

-' Why are you outside on such a rainy day and dressed in such skimpy clothes, my dear?' He asked, probably addressing the question to me. I turned my gaze on him, and he faltered, stepping back unconsciously. Then I spoke, my voice tinkling like a bell, with clarity of sound and purity of meaning.

-' For one, _sir__, _I'm not "your dear", and for me the weather is perfect.' He glared slightly at me, and I defiantly stared back.

-' But won't you catch a cold sitting on the stone?'

-' I will be perfectly fine, thanks for your concern, so go along to whomever it is you were heading before you saw me.' His eyebrows furrowed in anger, but he left without another word and I continued musing. And I had things to muse about... For one, my mother. Or, rather, my adoptive mother, had fallen ill. And we didn't have any money to keep her in the hospital. Her friends had long since moved out from the outskirts of London, somewhere more "interesting and profitable"- they had said. So we had been left alone.

You might ask how I remember that I am adoptive, since my memories from my childhood were erased. But once I had woken up on the bed of a woman I didn't know and realized I didn't remember anything, I had continuously wondered how I got here and why.. So several months later, when I had accidentally burst with anger from the unfairness of life (in a forgotten warehouse) and brought forth a green energy, which blew the warehouse up and left me unharmed, I had realized there was something more to the story my mother had always told me. So I had proceeded to break the block separating my mind with my memories. And, with the use of my newly- discovered greenish power, I had brought back my sealed memories. At first, I had simply gaped, unable to correspond or believe what my past had been like. So let me tell you.

My real mother had been a beautiful human. She had long, wavy, silky black hair, rosy porcelain skin and yellowish- green eyes that seemed to shine with slyness. Her body was slim, pixie- like, but beautifully proportioned, her waist thin, and breasts of medium size. Her personality was joyful, kind and cheerful, she always tried to help anyone she could. All in all, she was a perfect human. But one day, her desire to help anyone she could got her into a mess. In the woods near her house, she had found a beautiful stranger, wounded and unconscious. Captivated by his beauty, she had cared for him while he was asleep. He had recovered far quicker than any normal human, and when he opened his eyes and gazed at her, she was lost. Captured. Her very soul was pierced through by his stare. He had slanted sea- green eyes with a tinge of blue in them, and the depths were fathomless, filled with long- lost knowledge, pain and wisdom. His hair was messy, but seemed to stay in one style and shape any time of day, a flickering gold color, like a flame. His skin was quite pale, but it seemed to glow goldenly from the inside.

His body was muscled, scarred, but lean and slightly angular. Nevertheless, it gave him a certain gracefulness about him, like the air of a feline. To cut the long story short, my mother fell in love with him, and he turned out to be an elf. One of the last elves on Earth. Most had just passed away- he explained. They were tired of living in this world and so chose to transform themselves into energy and cease to exist as separate beings, traveling around the universe as particles of a bigger whole.

He, one of the last of his kind, had fallen in love with a human. They lived together for a very long time (her life increased by his influence), after which she fell pregnant with me. They spent a very happy time growing me till I was 6 (delighted I had taken more after my father in race, brains and looks- at 6 my mind was that of a teenager), then everything went downhill.

It all started when my father died. He had been trying to cure my mother from a fatal disease she had not known about, and ended up overusing his magic and dying. He did manage to heal her though. After my father died, my mother began heavily drinking. I tried to console her at first, but when nothing worked and she began beating me, I decided it would be safer to stay in my room. Then one day she barged in and said I needed a haircut. Then, taking the kitchen scissors, she hacked most of my beautiful, waist- long hair off. I had sat crying for days after that, not eating nor sleeping. All that continued for 3 years. I still remember the methodical rhythm of my blood pouring down my wrists. Cut, drop. Cut, drop. Cutting myself helped, even if for a little while. It helped drown out the pain. Then, one day, my mother came home drunker than she had ever been. She had proceeded to beat the remaining desire to live out of me, and screamed something in Runic that sounded like a spell. She had turned to grab a knife, when a glowing circle appeared around me, throwing her backwards, away from me. Then I was teleported to hell knows where, fading in and out of consciousness in the snow. There the two young boys had found and restored me to life (for which I was immensely grateful now), and their father had erased my memory. You know the rest...

I stretched, getting off the pavement. The rain had stopped, and the clouds were disappearing. My musing and thoughts could wait for later.

So, with a sigh, I headed towards our house, devising ways to get money for Miranda (my adoptive mother).

My name is Lily. Currently, I'm 14 years old. I am half elf, half god, and only a small part of me remains human. My hobbies are drawing, singing, writing stories and poems, creating stuff with magic and daydreaming. I have long, slightly wavy shimmering golden hair up to my waist, slanted, deep yet light emerald green eyes, very pale skin and a perfect lean, slightly angular body.

P.S- when Lily was being teleported, she entered a time- space continuum, where she spent 53 years, the worlds changing with time, whereas she didn't change, being stuck between worlds.


	3. Chapter Two

Recap. Year 1933. Exactly 30 years before Tony Stark's birth. (it's March 3rd, 1963)

I stretched, getting off the pavement. The rain had stopped, and the clouds were disappearing. My musing and thoughts could wait for later.

So, with a sigh, I headed towards our house, devising ways to get money for Miranda (my adoptive mother).

My name is Lily. Currently, I'm 14 years old. I am half elf, half god, and only a small part of me remains human. My hobbies are drawing, singing, writing stories and poems, creating stuff with magic and daydreaming. I have long, slightly wavy shimmering golden hair up to my waist, slanted, deep yet light emerald green eyes, very pale skin and a perfect lean, slightly angular body.

P.S- when Lily was being teleported, she entered a time- space continuum, where she spent 53 years, the worlds changing with time, whereas she didn't change, being stuck between worlds.

Recap end.

I was doing my homework, when Marie popped her head through the doorway and said she was going out for dinner. I waved a hand in a sort of dismission, focused on solving a slightly hard question and simultaneously studying a book on ancient runes.

Beaming at me, she left. Ever since I had developed the idea to heal her with my power, and focused intently on positive thoughts while healing her, she had gotten much better and the illness had receded. Of course, I hadn't told her anything about my powers, but I was sure she had definitely noticed something amiss. For one, my short hair had grown to knee- length in a year, which was humanly impossible. Then, there was my abnormal healing rate and sharp intelligence. I had tried to keep that secret from mostly anyone, and partly succeeded. At least SHIELD hadn't noticed me yet. I had found out about that secret organization accidentally (well not quite). When stealing some secret stuff from the national police dept., I noticed several documents stamped with Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division headings which I abbreviated as SHIELD. I had then proceeded to investigate. But it would be years before I get the equipment needed to find out more. Back to the story.

I finished my homework 5- 10 minutes after Marie left, and got up, stretching with bliss. After several minutes of contemplating what to do next, I headed to the garage where an old rusty sword from war times was lying.(Marie had a car and she could drive). I was trying to transform the sword into a new one using magic. So far, I had only succeeded in making the handle shine slightly. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I suck at using magic in things that require concentration on details. I divert my attention quite quickly from one thing to another. I guess that was the only trait I had inherited from my mother's human nature…

Now I concentrated only on the blade, forcing myself to focus only on it, imagining the crust dissipating, the blade shining a light polished silver. The weapon slowly rose, glowing green around the edges, then, as my stomach lurched with happiness (seeing the sword actually change), the blade cracked and blew up with a flash. I emerged from the shed moments later, covered in soot and coughing. Thick clouds of smoke seeped through the half- open door behind me, and I opened it so the acrid gas would dissolve.

Several clean hours later, when I was sitting on the roof and staring at the sky, I heard Marie scream for help somewhere two or three blocks away to my right. Worried, I immediately slid off and ran towards the source of the scream. Several minutes of sprinting later, I skidded to a halt in a narrow alleyway where Marie was crouching, whimpering, bags of newly- bought clothes scattered around her, forgotten. Two men, one with a gun, were standing over her, digging the money out of her purse. She saw me and screamed to get out and call help, and I was about to do so when something happened that changed my mind and life.

-' Oh shut UP!' The drunk one with the gun growled, and shot the pipe opposite Marie (intending to scare her). The bullet ricocheted off the pipe and into Marie's chest. Time slowed down for me as I watched her bright blue eyes widen widen with surprise, curly blond hair swishing from side to side in slow motion as she fell. And her eyes grew dull and glass- like, and my magic could no longer feel her lifeforce. Something snapped in me at that moment, as I stood there, frozen. The last person that cared about me had died. My mind seemed to retreat inside from the icy stabbing pain, afraid, alone. Then it expanded with bloodlust, my eyes tinged over with a misty red veil. In my anger I grabbed the nearest thing (which turned out to be a lamppost), yanked it out of the ground, and, using my magic, turned it into a huge spiked mace blade, twice my size in length, and ran at the bastards who killed Marie. I drove the mace into their bodies again and again, crushing every bone, reveling at their expressions of fear, bathing my weapon in their blood (which spattered all over the walls and street).

When I had reduced their bodies to to nothing more than a meaty mass of flesh and strips of clothing, I finally stopped, panting. I heard strange laughter issuing from my mouth as the mace crumbled to dust (magic too powerful for the metal). Then I fell to my knees, clutching my head, and screamed, laughing with mirth. In my subconscious, I could feel I was loosing my mind, so in order to save myself from going berserk, I forced my shaking body to move towards the house. It started raining, so I was soaked through and free of blood by the time I unlocked the door and collapsed onto the sofa, fading into welcoming sleep and blackness.

When I woke up, I found myself in a golden field of aurelian and crystal- like grass. Cautious, I stood up and saw a lone figure under one of the glass trees. The young man somehow looked familiar. As I approached him, he turned, surprised that I was there, and I recognized one of the brothers who had saved me 5 years ago. Momentarily, his eyes narrowed, and in a second he was behind me, my arms held in an iron grip, a throwing knife at my throat.

-' Who are you?' He growled, pressing the blade closer. I shivered at the feel of cold steel.

-' Even if I tell you, it wouldn't mean anything to you.' I answered, and the blade slightly withdrew.

-' How did you get here? I created this place with my magic, no one could've gotten in without my permission.'

-' Magic? Wait, MAGIC? You can use magic?' I asked excitedly, as he tightened his grip.

-' Yes, what of it?'

-' Well I suck at manifesting my magic, and I badly need help… Maybe you… Could… Help me?' I trailed off, slightly turning my head to look at him. As our eyes met, he looked dumbstruck.

-' You're that girl… The one we saved 35 years ago….' He released his hold on me and stepped back, scrutinizing my form.

-' Wait, what do you mean by 35 years ago? I'm only 14! And how come you haven't changed then?' I asked, confused.

-' Oh, I see… That means you were probably stuck in a time continuum while traveling here. But… This isn't your true body either… Strange… I've never encountered such a phenomenon… It's like your body here is a sort of projection, a hologram of sorts. It's solid only thanks to magic, and that is why I can touch you. I didn't notice it before, but your magic seems to have a similar structure and vibration to mine. Now that I've noticed this, and I know it, I won't be able to touch you unless I concentrate like I did when I thought you were an intruder.' He mused, demonstrating it by moving his hand through my stomach. It felt weird… Like a small cold gust of wind on that particular spot.

I swept my long golden hair out of the way, sat on the crystal grass and started processing the information. He sat down next to me.

-' You've changed… You're more like us now, yet you're not half- human either *he turned to gaze at me* I had almost forgotten about you, yet now you capture my attention once again. And you've even managed to enter my secret garden…' He chuckled.

-' I'm sorry…' I whined slightly, as I observed the young man looking at me. He had an innocent expression on his face, though his beautiful emerald eyes were slyly twinkling. A slight smirk played on his lips. His hair, a raven black, was slicked back and curled slightly on the ends. He was garbed in a black and green leather suit.

-' Apology accepted. Now then, since we've gone over the hostilities and formalities, you said you needed help with magic?'

-' We haven't gone over one thing though. Introductions. So who are you?'

-' I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, son of Odin and the court magician. Pleased to make your acquaintance.' He bowed with a smile and offered his hand.

-' Oh! Likewise. I am Lily. So you're The God of Lies and Thor's brother?' He frowned slightly at my mention of his brother. I could understand him though, from the myths I read in runic, Thor seemed like an insensitive idiot.

-' I would prefer we not speak about my brother here.'

-' Of course, I understand.' *he looked at me, puzzled, and gestured for me to explain* Well, as far as I've learnt from myths, Thor is an arrogant idiot who craves battle and attention, and never thinks about his actions or the consequences that might be of them. I'd die if I had such a brother. I'd have a constant headache. And I'd have a heart attack if I found out he was to be heir to the throne in his present state. *Loki looked at me, surprised* But also, he cares for you and his friends deeply, even though he doesn't show it. He loves you very much and would give his life for you be it any circumstance.'

For a second, Loki's twinkle in his eyes dimmed, but then he was his old trickster self again. He pulled me up.

-' Let's not worry about this nonsense and focus on the things that are more important for now, shall we?' He asked with a crooked grin.

The next two hours or so (I have NO idea how time flows in that world) we spent practicing magic. Or, rather, I was practicing and Loki watching. Then he produced a piece of metal (which, to my surprise, I easily changed into weapons and it didn't crumble). He explained the metal's structure was interwoven with magic, and he told me where on Earth I could find such a metal (since transferring this piece from Asgard to Earth would be impossible). He also said my main magic was shapeshifting solids. Even though our magic structure was similar, my elf genes had made some mild changes which turned my magic into the power that I had. I had shown him my memories (using magic obviously) and he had shown me some of his.

We spent quite a while talking about various things, and despite his rather conserved outward demeanor, he was very interesting. After a day in this place, my outline started to flicker in and out, and I felt fatigued.

-' You have to go back very soon.' He said, turning to me.

-' Why?'

-' Because your magic, even as powerful as it is, is not resilient enough to be able to sustain your form here much longer. You have to learn how to use your power, train it, and only then you'll be able to last longer.'

I sighed as I felt part of my hair dissolving.

-' I really do have to go now, don't I?'

-' If you stay you'll die.'

-' Oh.' I turned to leave, when he caught my hand.

-' It….. Would be an….. Inconvenience, if the only person who truly interests me would die.'

-' I see.'

He grinned as I closed my eyes. As I began to disappear, I felt a pair of lips on my hand and a silky whisper.

-' Moreover, I wouldn't want to lose the only friend I've ever made…'

Then he was gone, so was his world, and I found myself opening my eyes to the sky, falling through the air. I slammed into water seconds later, the breath knocked out of me, and slowly sunk into the depths, the tons of water crushing me…

I dimly felt someone grabbing me and pulling me out.

Then blissful darkness took over.


End file.
